


Tavern beauties

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Dreams, Multi, Suffering, hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Nico and Faeron Lavellan by https://enchantment1385.tumblr.com/Allen Trevelyan by https://dinah-myles.tumblr.com/He saw three strangers in a tavern and he could never forget them.He always dreamed of what have could been, if.....





	Tavern beauties

I was on my way back home from a long journey, helping farmers across Thedas. The sun can be an awful beast, when there is no rain for weeks. 

People starved, some people died, it was hard to bear! I am a strong man, I have everything in life, I was in need to help! And again, my parents didn't want it! “I am no farmer, no servant! A noble man and Heir has other duties!”   
I decided to help and started my journey. Many weeks of hard work on the fields, sometimes ambushes happened from hungry poor souls - I tried to scare them away without hurting them, wasn't always possible, their desperation was too big….  
Often I reached the limits of exhaustion myself, but as said, I was strong and I had a goal!

So many weeks away, yes months….. I missed home, my grumpy father, the silence of my mother and my own bed! And tbh, I missed the company of a warm, sweating body beside me. I lost some weight, but trained my muscles, my hair was longer now and my pale skin was tan. My stubbles started to look like a beard - not that bad! I was tired, but at the same time full of energy.  
This evening I reached a little tavern. Noble horses were standing outside and happy noises I heard from the inside. I wanted….no…. I needed a drink and a friendly face!   
I sat down by a tiny table in a corner, alone. My first beer was tasting like a gift from the Maker! Fresh and cool and yummy! I smiled satisfied and my eyes wandered to the group of people at the big table by the window. Some funny and drunken people laughed and a beautiful elven girl was watching a couple, while they were talking. The elven male looked similar to the female elf, like twins. Wonderful people, I thought! The elven boy, bluish dark hair and amazingly sad eyes - absolutely my type of guy, slim and graceful - I was amazed and tbh, a little bit aroused. And then I saw him: Brown, silky hair - full and soft, the right length to grab it softly while…...mmmmmmh…….. Bright eyes, shiny like smaragds - full of fire and youth, to get lost inside. Oh…...  
And then, the green eyed beauty started to sing and playing his lute. A bard! I was like hypnotized! My body shivered, goose bumps from head to toe. My “excitement” pressed against my pants. It was wonderful!   
After three happy songs full of life, love and sarcasms he stopped and we applauded like crazy! It was like a wonderful dream….

 

I often remembering this evening and those three people, they were so happy and jolly! Yeah, they set some of their happiness free, they shared it with the people in the Tavern. With me too! It was a gift, after all those hard times, the despair, the heat, the hunger - they showed us all, there is still live and love in the world. A future! There will be always a light on the horizon! A goal to reach! A reason to move on…..


End file.
